


Heard

by Ginger_Pop, jlcamp09



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Pop/pseuds/Ginger_Pop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlcamp09/pseuds/jlcamp09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric x Cassandra smut. Just for fun. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard

“You know, Seeker,” Varric murmured against the soft skin of her bare chest, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he let his fingers skim over her ample breasts, his thumbs brushing over pert nipples, “The others are going to hear you if you get any louder.” He leaned down and nipped at her flesh a moment before he sealed his mouth around a hard nipple. He teased her with his tongue as he shifted over her, his pants uncomfortably tight around him as he pressed against the apex of her thighs. 

He had to admit, he was the perfect size for this with her. He did so enjoy teasing her, drawing out those breathy moans, crumbling her usual steady resolve and fierce gaze. He pulled back, drinking down a breath of air that was quickly becoming heated in the small confines of the tent. 

Cassandra hissed and had to snap her mouth shut to keep herself from crying out again. Her hips bucked up against his, rubbing herself against him. “You are such a tease, dwarf,” she growled as she raked her nails down his back. Her eyes rolled in her head as he wound her up, knowing exactly what she liked. “You do this on purpose,” she accused in a harsh whisper. “I think you do it with the intention of making the others hear us.”

He chuckled against her. “Please, as if Tiny doesn’t do the same thing with Sparkler,” he said as he pressed his face back to her chest, enjoying the softness of her skin. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed those looks you get when you hear it. Wanting the same thing.” He nipped at the skin beneath his lips. “It's something that I should probably put into the next chapter of Swords and Shields. Just for you,” he said with a grin before he teasingly ground against her again, unable to stop the moan from working its way out of his throat.

“Varric!” she whined, louder than she meant to. She slid her fingers into his hair, pulling slightly at it. The feel of his scratchy chin against her chest made her gasp again and writhe beneath him. She pressed up harder against him, moaning at the feel of his hard length against her throbbing center. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself. She hated to beg, and he knew that, and she suspected that was exactly why he did this to her. But she couldn’t help herself. “Varric….” she gasped as he pushed back against her, _“_ _ Please!” _

Her voice, the sound of the desperation in it made him throb and he pushed himself up, catching her lips in a hungry kiss as he reached down and freed himself from the confines of his breeches before he reached down between them and removed her small clothes. He couldn’t stop himself as he pressed a finger into her slick heat, groaning out at the way her quivering walls clenched at him. “Maker’s breath, Cassandra. You feel so good,” he murmured against her lips as he drank down her sweetness. “We’ll have to do this properly back at Skyhold,” he said with a grin.

Another cry escaped her as his strong fingers slid into her body. “Oh Maker!” she gasped, lifting her hips, squirming on the bedroll. She reached down to grasp his length, stroking it quickly in an attempt to drive him just as mad as he did to her. A low moan escaped her at the feel of him in her hand, hard and hot, a drip of precum slipping down the side to slick her hand. She twisted her wrist as she stroked him, clenching her walls around his fingers. Two could play at his game.

“Shit!” he cried out as her firm hand curled around him, stroking in a knowing way and he couldn’t stop himself as he thrust into her hand. Andraste’s tits, that felt good. He enjoyed her grip for a moment more before he finally pulled back and let his hands fall to her thighs where he spread her apart and rested the head of his cock against her entrance. “Well, I guess they all know what we’re up to anyway,” he said as he pushed into her, groaning out at the heat that engulfed him and he lost his breath for a moment as he became seated inside of her fully. He leaned over, gathering her in his arms as he kissed at her, savoring the feeling of her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to tease at her own. He would never tire of this. 

After that whole mess with Bianca, he never would have thought he would have found this with the Seeker. He thought for sure she would just blame him again for everything that had gone wrong, the conclave, the Divine’s murder. And she wouldn’t be wrong. It was his fault for telling Bianca. His fault that she had given red lyrium to Corypheus. He hadn’t lied to the Inquisitor, he probably would see Bianca again, but it was always at her request, at her whim. This with Cassandra? He cherished it, it was something he could have, he could control. He deserved that much at least, right?

Cassandra cried out as he slid into her, stretching her body in the most delicious way imaginable. Her eyes met his as he began to thrust into her, and she lifted her hips to meet his over and over, squeezing around his hard shaft. “Maker,” she breathed as he drove himself deeply into her center. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer so she could kiss him again. She sucked air between clenched teeth as he gave a powerful thrust, hitting a sensitive spot deep inside her that made stars burst in her vision. “Again,” she begged breathlessly. “Please, Varric, harder!” 

He groaned as she clenched around him and he couldn’t see straight for a moment as she clenched around him. He panted heavily against her as he kissed back urgently. There was something so good about the way she clawed his back, the way she desperately clutched at him as if he were the only thing that mattered to her in that instant. His cock gave a twitch as she cried out his name, filled with lust only for him. “Cassandra," he breathed back against her, moaning it out as a prayer. “Maker, yes,” he said breathlessly and he moved, pounding into her with renewed vigor, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the tent. Oh he did not care who heard them now. 

She couldn’t have stopped herself from crying out even if she tried. She loved the way he brutally thrust into her, moaning out her name. Lifting her leg, she slid it up to rest on his shoulder, another cry escaping her at the slight position change. Oh, that was heaven. She grabbed her breasts, pinching and twisting her own nipples, watching him as he watched her. Jolt of pleasure shot through her and she cried out his name again, feeling her orgasm fast approaching. “I’m so close,” she whined.

He felt himself throb deeply inside of her at the admission. “Maker’s breath, Cassandra,” he moaned as he watched her touching herself, the clear want and desire in her eyes. He reached down between them with one hand, letting his thumb press down on her clit, urging her along. His other hand slid up her impossibly smooth leg that rested on his shoulder. He turned his head and pressed a fevered kiss to that skin before he locked eyes with her and mercilessly stroked her. “Come for me, Seeker,” he purred.

Cassandra screamed out as she came, her vision darkening as the waves of bliss rushed through her body. Her toes curled and she bucked helplessly beneath him as his thumb continued to tease her, his hard cock slamming into her core. She nearly sobbed from it, losing her mind to the pleasure, and she cried out again as a second rush hit her. “VARRIC!”

He was going to lose his mind by the time she came a second time, her walls clamping down tightly on him and he gave a shout as he came, pressing into her deeply as he felt his cock jerk and twitch in her. Andraste help him, he nearly passed out as he moaned against her, curling in on her as he spent. He rocked against her, riding out their orgasms before he finally stilled against her and leaned his forehead against her own. Suddenly, it was all too quiet and the only sound was of their gasping breaths they took to regain some sense of themselves. He felt completely boneless and sated in the best way.  “Mmmm,” he managed, “It’s been a while.”

Cassandra relaxed back against the bedroll, panting and sweating as she nodded. “Wow,” she breathed, staring up at the ceiling of the tent, gently squeezing around him as he rested his weight over her. She threaded her fingers into his hair again, letting the strands slip through her fingers over and over again. “I will be useless tomorrow,” she murmured, though a smile pulled at her lips as she said it. 

Varric turned his head into her hands, humming as she combed her fingers through his hair. “You and me both, Seeker,” he said affectionately, “We should just rebel and stay in here for the day. Though, I am really not looking forward to Sparkler giving us that ‘I told you so’ look.” 

“I did tell you so!” Came the response from outside the tent, though farther away and muffled as Dorian was likely in his own tent with Bull.

The rogue laughed at the response. “It’s just a bad dream, Sparkler! Go back to sleep,” he said before he groaned and reluctantly pulled away from Cassandra, wincing as his soft length slipped free of her. He reached down and tugged his breeches and small clothes off all the way before he moved back to lay down next to Cassandra, pulling her back against him.

Cassandra blushed and snickered, hiding her face in the pillow as she snuggled back against Varric. “Serves him right,” she muttered softly so that Dorian wouldn’t hear. A smile spread across her lips before she yawned, pulling the blankets up over them. She was certain the entire camp would be giving them looks in the morning, but at that moment, she didn’t care. She really didn’t care.


End file.
